Ambient sounds can significantly affect the audio experience of listeners enjoying a song, a movie or a television program. Additionally, ambient sounds may continuously change while watching a movie or listening to a song. To cope with ambient sounds or background noise and their continuous changes, listeners are frequently forced to manually increase the volume, pause and/or rewind each time there is an ambient sound that interferes with their listening experience.